


Dark Moon Lovers : Rebirth of Lucifer

by Kizzbloo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Eren Yeager, Demon/Human Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzbloo/pseuds/Kizzbloo
Summary: Vide. Abattu avant même que la dernière bataille n'éclate. Il avait provoqué lui-même la chute du monde qu'il voulait pourtant désespérément sauver. Son existence n'était qu'un non-sens. L'âme brisée, rien ne pouvait plus le détourner de ses funestes desseins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cet homme...Prequel de la fanfiction "Dark Moon Lovers" d'Easyan.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Easyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Moon Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744258) by [Easyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/pseuds/Easyan). 



> Bonjour à toi cher visiteur !
> 
> Un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié, mais je suis bien vivante n_n'.
> 
> Je me lance cette fois sur le projet atypique d'écrire une « fanfic de fanfic » (oui, une fanfic-ception... J'aime les trucs bizarres OwO'). Et quitte à me lancer dans ce projet chelou, autant voir les choses en grand : celui d’écrire le préquel de « Dark Moon Lovers » d'Easyan !
> 
> J'ai eu la chance d'endosser le rôle de bêta-lectrice sur son histoire et, une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis mise à imaginer spontanément cette histoire (l'inspiration est parfois quelque chose de chelou…).
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui ont suivi la fanfic originale : je compte vraiment respecter cet univers et ses personnages. Easyan joue à son tour les bêta-lectrices, donc difficile de laisser passer des incohérences n_n.
> 
> Quant aux lecteurs ne connaissant pas « Dark Moon Lovers » : bien que le nom de certains des personnages diffèrent de l'univers de SnK, nous sommes bien dans une fic Levi x Eren. Si les noms « modifiés » vous perturbent pendant la lecture, je ne peux que vous conseiller de commencer par l'histoire originale car tout y sera plus limpide je pense n_n'. Quant à l'ordre de lecture : démarrer par ce que vous voulez ! n_n
> 
> Je te remercie Easyan-Chewey de me laisser aller dans ce petit délire ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce récit (et peut-être ta sœur, par la même occasion n_n).
> 
> Pour les lecteurs de DML : j'espère que vous apprécierez l'extension de cette histoire n_n'.
> 
> \- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_« Je veux mourir… »_

_Cette phrase lui avait échappé dans un souffle quasi-inaudible._

_Totalement désorienté, son regard se perdait entre la forêt et le ciel grisé. Le bruissement de la rivière résonnait en lui comme un écho lointain. Malgré les relents ferreux du sang, l'odeur des pins restait omniprésente._

_Son corps pesait aussi lourd que du plomb, ses membres gelés étaient comme paralysés. Sa respiration était sifflante, hachurée. L'air glacé lui atrophiait les poumons._

_Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne ressentait plus rien._

_Son aile était atrocement pliée suite à l'impact de sa chute. Le vent hivernal s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements déchirés et ravageait de ses morsures brûlantes son visage sanguinolent. Des plaies béantes et purulentes lui marquaient tout le corps. La majorité de ses os étaient brisés, certains lui transperçant la chair par endroit. Le courant l'avait déposé dans cet endroit désertique là telle une vulgaire brindille soumise à ses caprices et son eau glaciale le submergeait jusqu'à la moitié du torse… Et pourtant, plus rien ne lui arrachait le moindre frisson._

_Les jours et les nuits s'étaient succédés sans que rien ni personne ne vienne déranger l'inertie insoutenable de cet enfer forestier. Aucune bête sauvage n'était venue le perturber. Sans doute elles étaient trop craintives, repoussées par son intimidante physiologie démoniaque. Malgré son apparence cadavérique, ses yeux à moitié clos clignaient encore de temps à autres pour laisser entrevoir un regard perdu. Sa gorge était sèche, sa tête vidée._

_Ses lèvres avaient pourtant réussi à se mouvoir mécaniquement, comme pour libérer cet aveu._

_C'était à peine le spectre d'une volonté : le souhait misérable qui animait encore la pitoyable étincelle de vie qui subsistait dans son corps brisé._

_Si seulement elle pouvait suffire à le rapprocher de la fin. Mais il le savait, son vœux ne se réalisera pas. Qu'en dépit de ses blessures mortelles, de son hypothermie, de sa paralysie… Il allait s'en sortir, continuer à vivre. Comme à chaque fois, sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment._

_Il ignorait depuis combien de temps sa carcasse gisait là. Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement des derniers affrontements._

_Il y avait cette atmosphère brune, qui s'étendait du ciel noirci au sol desséché par d'incessants piétinements. D'innombrables ombres humanoïdes armées et des spectres démoniaques se heurtaient dans un capharnaüm assourdissant. Tout n'était que cris, coups de lames qui s'entrechoquent et se brisent, d'éclaboussures au parfum métallique._

_Un chaos ininterrompu, un gouffre de violence pure._

_Le chaos qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter, et dont il était pourtant responsable._

_Qu'importaient ses actions et ses sacrifices, tout cela était vain depuis le départ._

_Plus moyen de se voiler la face : cette guerre était la réponse qu'il avait tant attendu. Maintenant, il en avait la certitude : il n'était qu'une anomalie, une tare de la nature, une défaillance qui contribuait à rendre cet univers toujours plus bancal._

_Il en avait assez de rester cloîtré dans ce monde sans but, étriqué dans une vie si vide de sens._

_Dans un soupir douloureux, il espérait désespérément trouver le sommeil._

_Une torpeur qui le happerait dans un monde sans douleur, dans le néant qui effacerait à tout jamais son existence. Un sommeil infini, éternel et sans éveil, dont seule une force divine et salvatrice semblait encore pouvoir lui accorder._

_Ses pupilles vertes éteintes fixaient dans le vague, tandis qu'il espérait s'estomper dans ce paysage sylvestre onirique mêlant rivière sinueuse, pins majestueux et montagnes enneigées._

_Tout était calme, paisible et silencieux._

_Cet endroit était tellement parfait pour s'éteindre..._

_Ce fut à cet instant qu'il fut ébloui par une lumière blanche éclatante._

_Une lumière brillante et vibrante, écrasante et flamboyante._

_Ses paupières se fermèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour la sentir vrombir jusqu'à ses os. Il tenta de se concentrer sur cette lueur éblouissant. Le halo lumineux l'enveloppa peu à peu, l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur qui lui arracha de légers tressaillements._

_Ses lèvres gercées s'étirèrent légèrement. Il s'endormit._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sleeping With Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde !
> 
> Et voici le premier chapitre de votre nouvelle série n_n.
> 
> Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà : j'ai tendance à indiquer un titre de musique au début de chapitre pour illustrer un peu l'ambiance de celui-ci. Et vu qu'Easyan a tendance à nommer les titres du chapitre en anglais, je vais donc essayer de faire de même et vous laisse deviner l'artiste/le groupe associé ! n_n
> 
> \--- J’apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu’elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n ---
> 
> Sur-ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Les battements de son cœur étaient si faibles qu'il espéra un instant qu'il s'était enfin arrêté. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa avec amertume que la vie continuait de le retenir.

Encore étourdi, son regard resta un moment vide tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience.

Il scruta les lieux, tout en clignant lentement des paupières.

Il se trouvait dans ce qu'il semblait être une pièce à vivre. Les murs étaient constitués de bois et de torchis, la charpente au plafond était apparente et le sol n'était que de terre battue. A deux mètres de lui, un feu crépitait dans un profond renfoncement consolidé de pierres. Le mobilier était assez sommaire : une table et une chaise étaient appuyées contre le mur et quelques étagères entreposaient quelques affaires. Il y avait aussi une sorte de paillasse faite de pailles et de tissus pas très loin du feu. Le seul détail qui différenciait ce foyer modeste de n'importe quel autre, c'était la grande quantité de vaisselles en terre cuite entassées contre un pan de mur.

Peu à peu, il se rendit compte de sa posture : en position semi-allongée, son torse et sa tête étaient surélevés, ses ailes encore déployées. Un amas de paille semblait lui servir de dossier, il était de la même constitution que l'autre couchette de fortune.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se mouvoir, il retint un gémissement. Bouger lui était encore douloureux. C'était comme si le moindre mouvement lui déchirait la chair d'une bonne partie des membres. Cette fois-ci, ses adversaires n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration. S'il avait eu suffisamment de force pour reprendre forme humaine, peut-être qu'il aurait pu se positionner dans une posture moins inconfortable.

Il fut surpris en relevant un peu ses bras de les retrouver enroulés de bandages. Il huma sa paume et détecta une drôle d'odeur de plantes. A côté de sa couchette, il aperçut une grande bassine d'eau et divers récipients. Une pile de bandages était soigneusement empilée et divers linges mis à disposition. En soulevant les draps et l'épaisse couverture qui l'emmitouflait jusqu'à ses épaules, il réalisa que ses haillons avaient été remplacés par un tissu blanc le couvrant de la taille à ses genoux. Il sentait le propre, et même ses ailes avaient retrouvé leur blancheur.

Comment pouvait-il se trouver dans une baraque aussi misérable et être aussi bien soigné ?

Et surtout : quel homme était assez fou pour lui prodiguer des soins sous cette apparence ?

Ses ailes immenses pouvaient balayées toute la pièce s'il lui prenait l'envie démente de les déployer. Sa queue fourchue s'agitait telle celle d'un félin nerveux. Ses mains étaient pourvues de griffes acérées, des arabesques noircies marquaient tout son corps et ses cornes imposantes pouvaient empaler n'importe qui d'un bref coup de tête. Ses oreilles étaient taillées en pointes, ses pupilles fendues brillaient d'une couleur dorée démente, ses canines supérieures étaient protubérantes… Il ressemblait davantage à une bête féroce qu'un être humain. Il était l'incarnation d'une créature sortie d'un cauchemar, en totale contradiction de l'image d'un pauvre blessé nécessitant une assistance…

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose. Une aura puissante, écrasante, qui se rapprochait lentement derrière l'entrée. Toujours incapable de bouger, il décida d'instinct qu'il valait mieux feindre l'endormissement.

Il entendit la porte grincer, puis des bruits de pas. Bien que ses paupières fussent closes, il sentait l'aura flamboyer dans la pièce tel un gigantesque brasier.

Même s'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer des Humains et des Démons possédant un flot d'énergie impressionnant, jamais de sa longue vie il n'avait eu l'occasion de ressentir une force d'une telle intensité auparavant. S'il avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés, il aurait sans doute envisagé de se mesurer à un tel adversaire. Toutefois, dans son état, il était aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson.

Il resta muet, sans bouger, tout en s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

Le claquement des pas raisonnèrent à travers la hutte, puis il entendit un gros objet lourd tomber au sol. En se guidant uniquement aux sons, il devina que cette étrange personne (ou «chose ») déposait de nouvelles buches pour alimenter le feu et qu'il préparait il ne savait quoi. Du moins, s'il se fiait aux cliquètements de la vaisselle.

Après plusieurs minutes, la présence se rapprocha de lui. Essayant de garder son calme, il continua de simuler l'assoupissement.

« Je viens de finir de préparer la tisane », dit une voix grave. « Je t'en réserve un bol si tu te décides à ouvrir les yeux. »

Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut comment réagir au premier abord. Mais la curiosité empiétant sur sa méfiance, il souleva doucement les paupières.

Il découvrit face à lui un homme accroupi, couvert de peaux de bêtes, il était chaussé de bottes lourdes. Sa chevelure noire de jais contrastait avec son teint extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux bleus creusés étaient bordés de profonds cernes, lui donnant un air épuisé et glacial. Son apparence était en total contradiction avec la chaleur qui s'échappait de son aura éclatante.

Il fixa de longues secondes cet étranger, les sourcils froncés, sans que celui-ci ne bronche. Son regard dévia sur le bol remplit de feuilles et de liquide fumant, puis il détourna la tête en signe de refus.

L'inconnu ne cilla pas, puis porta le bol à ses lèvres et but une bonne gorgée avant de poursuivre : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner. C'est le genre de boisson qui revigore en hiver. Cela te fera du bien. C'est quand même plus pratique de t'en faire boire maintenant que tu es réveillé. »

Il continua d'observer l'homme silencieusement, toujours aussi méfiant.

« Tu ne sembles pas encore en état de bouger. », continua-t-il. « Je peux t'aider à boire si tu préfères. »

Alors que l'homme rapprochait une main vers sa nuque, il montra les crocs tout en poussant un puissant grondement. L'inconnu s'arrêta net, et partit s'installer un peu plus loin au coin du feu sans faire aucune remarque.

Sans baisser sa garde, il dévisagea de longues minutes l'individu tandis que celui-ci buvait calmement la mixture. L'inconnu avait le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes du foyer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une source de distraction plus intéressante que la créature qu'il avait recueilli.

A ses yeux, ni cet homme, ni son comportement n'avaient le moindre sens. Pour quelle raison un être aussi puissant avait-il pris la peine de le soigner ? Que faisait-il dans une pauvre bicoque, probablement perdu au beau milieu de nulle part ?

« Qui es-tu ? » finit-il par formuler, un peu malgré lui.

L'étranger tourna son regard blasé vers lui, ne feignant même pas une once d'étonnement.

« Tu sais donc faire autre chose que grogner », dit-il en buvant une autre gorgée. « Je suis juste un ermite, pour répondre à ta question. »

Il le scruta, suspicieux. 'Juste un ermite' ? Est-ce que cet homme pensait qu'en plus d'être handicapé par ses blessures, il était atrophié du cerveau ? Son quota d'énergie était beaucoup trop suspect pour qu'il ne soit qu'un individu lambda.

« Je reformule : qu'est-ce que tu es vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

L'inconnu poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Je suis un ermite, rien de plus. Les montagnes, c'est tranquille et j'aime avoir la paix.

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à ta tranquillité, pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici ? » dit-il en plissant les yeux. « Je doute être d'excellente compagnie… »

Vu que cet inconnu était bien décidé à ignorer son apparence inhumaine, il n'eut aucun scrupule d'y faire référence. Bien curieux de connaître l'avis de cet homme, ce dernier ne se contenta que d'hausser brièvement les épaules avant de lui répondre : « Peut-être. Mais laisser un macchabée pourrir dans la rivière, ça fait désordre.

\- Excellent. Ravi d'apprendre que ma carcasse ne vaudrait pas mieux que des détritus. », dit-il avec sarcasme.

L'homme se tut à nouveau, puis son regard se planta encore une fois sur le feu du foyer. Le silence se réinstalla. L'individu ne semblait pas être vraiment inquiété par sa présence. On pourrait même penser qu'il restait… paisible.

Dérangé par le mutisme placide de cet homme, il se mit à éclater nerveusement de rire.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule », grogna-t-il. « C'est quoi le traquenard ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu es juste une âme charitable qui arrive de nulle part et qui aime porter secours à tous les êtres vivants dans le besoin qu'il croise !

\- Pense ce que tu veux », répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton posé. « Quoi que je dise, tu ne me croiras pas de toute façon. »

Puis l'homme déposa son bol, se releva et lui dit d'une voix calme : « Tes bandages ont besoin d'être changés. Je me doute que cette opération est loin de te séduire, mais cela permettra à tes plaies de mieux se cicatriser.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin », siffla-t-il. « Mon corps se régénère de lui-même. »

« Merci, je m'en suis déjà aperçu », rétorqua l'Ermite. « Tu as tenu quinze jours alité. N'importe qui aurait succombé en moins de vingt quatre heures en ne subissant rien que le tiers de tes blessures.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

L'homme croisa les bras et lui déclara sur un ton plus dur et froid : « Que tu ne veuilles pas te faire soigner et attendre tranquillement ta régénération, je le comprends tout à fait. Que tu veuilles cicatriser tout en agonisant et en boudant mes soins pour te soulager, c'est ton problème. Par contre, cela risque de devenir le mien si je te laisse macérer dans ta crasse avec tes plaies infectées sous ce toit. »

L'Ermite le fixa longuement sans ciller, visiblement plus inquiété par le manque d'hygiène que son état de santé. Il soupira, puis finit par lui donner son approbation d'un léger hochement de tête. L'individu s'attela à la tâche, remplissant diverses bassines d'eau et concoctant d'étranges mixtures.

Il le laissa faire, blasé, puis examina ses mains griffues recouvertes de bandages. Il profita du moment pour repenser à tout ce qu'il avait voulu réaliser, à tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Toute sa vie, il s'était battu pour construire un univers plus juste. Un monde en harmonie, quitte à se faire haïr de l'humanité pour aboutir à ses idéaux. Et pourtant, toutes ses actions n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses. Il n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce déséquilibre avec ses expériences, notamment avec les Démons.

Les Démons… Il avait voulu créer des êtres parfaits, puissants et justes, une transcendance de l'espèce humaine. Mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu n'était que des créatures tout aussi égoïstes, corrompus et imbus de pouvoirs que leurs prédécesseurs.

Des Hommes ou des Démons, aucun des deux ne se valaient. Ces actions n'avaient fait qu'engendrer plus de haines et de guerres. Il s'était à présent mis l'espèce humaine à dos et ses propres créations se divisaient entre elles.

Il était las de tout ça. Il était fatigué, harassé. Les échecs de ces derniers siècles avaient eu raison de lui. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose à présent : trouver le repos.

Ses pupilles fendues glissèrent en direction de l'Ermite, toujours plongé dans ses préparations. Il se demandait qui il était, quelles étaient ses véritables intentions. Pourquoi l'avoir recueilli ? Qu'il ignore son identité était une chose, mais n'importe qui de suffisamment censé n'aurait jamais secouru une créature aussi repoussante et pitoyable que lui !

L'Ermite s'agenouilla à ses côtés, puis ôta doucement la couverture. Il le laissa faire, malgré le frissonnement qui parcourait son corps au contact de l'air ambiant. L'homme commença à enlever les bandages d'une jambe tout en ignorant ses grimaces de douleur et ses grommellements. Les pansements ainsi que les draps étaient tâchés de sang et de pus. Malgré la vue repoussante de ses plaies meurtries, l'inconnu ne bronchait pas. Ce dernier poursuivit sa tâche, nettoyant et appliquant de la pommade minutieusement sur de nombreux endroits. Il le regarda faire, ne prononçant aucun mot.

Au vu de son indifférence et de la qualité des soins, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il soignait des blessures aussi profondes. Peut-être avait-il également connu des batailles ?

L'Ermite finissait de bander son bras lorsqu'il se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis qu'il avait repris conscience dans cette hutte : « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir achevé ? »

L'homme lui répondit, imperturbable : « Je n'avais aucune raison de te tuer. »

Il recommença à rire nerveusement.

« Ne te moque pas de moi… Tu sais au moins à qui tu t'adresses ?

\- Qui tu es ou d'où tu viens, ça n'a aucune importance. »

Il se figea, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi… naïve.

Il était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus recherchées et les plus haïs de l'humanité. Ce type avait la chance de pouvoir le tuer, mais ne semblait même pas s'y intéresser. C'était tellement gros que cela en devenait ridicule.

D'une voix grondante et railleuse, il déclara : « Je suis Lucifer, le Prince des Enfers. Tu crois vraiment que cela n'a pas d'importance ? »

Il guetta les réactions de l'Ermite. Ce dernier se stoppa pour lui jeter un bref regard, toujours sans ciller, avant de déclarer :

« C'est terminé. Tu seras tranquille pendant un moment. »

Il le recouvra de draps propres et de la couverture, puis lui tourna le dos pour s'adonner à d'autres occupations. Ce coup-ci, ce manque de réaction le mit hors de lui.

« Tu es sourd ou complètement con ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu aurais pu rendre un grand service à l'humanité en me laissant crever ! Tu serais devenu un héros, une légende même ! »

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, l'Ermite lui répondit simplement : « Je connais très bien ce qu'on raconte sur toi. Le Créateur des Démons, le puissant Despote, Lucifer le Menteur, le Vicieux… »

L'homme braqua doucement son regard froid vers lui. Le Prince se braqua, sourcils froncés, face à l'aura blanche qui n'avait cessé de s'intensifier pendant sa réplique. L'Ermite déclara :

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas devenir un héros. Surtout pas en tuant quelqu'un d'aussi faible, qui que cela puisse être. Ce qui m'importe vraiment, ce sont tes réelles intentions. »

Lucifer continua de le fixer, avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je suis le Prince des Démons… Tu veux vraiment que je t'éclaire sur mes objectifs avec un titre pareil ? Si tu veux une piste, ma première intention serait tout d'abord de te tuer.

\- Pour le moment, tu n'en es pas capable.

\- Tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- On verra alors à ce moment-là, mais je ne vois en quoi est-ce que ça pourrait servir tes intérêts.

\- M'avoir vu dans un tel état de faiblesse, c'est largement suffisant pour me contrarier.

\- Je doute qu'un despote ayant étendu un tel empire puisse s'énerver pour si peu... Pour un dirigeant, tu as vraiment du mal à avoir de la répartie. On va mettre ça sous le coup de la fatigue.

Lucifer perdit patience, agacé que l'homme se moque de lui.

« Et toi, quelles sont tes intentions ? Me retenir captif ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un ermite qui recherche la solitude et la sérénité ici », déclara-t-il d'un ton las. « T'accueillir sous mon toit m'évite juste d'avoir des remords en te laissant agoniser au bord de la rivière. Quelle que soit ta nature au final, 'cher Prince', tu restes un être vivant. »

Lucifer s'énerva intérieurement. L'Ermite essayait de le duper, il en était persuadé. Tous les hommes ne vivent que pour atteindre un but égoïste, servir leurs propres intérêts. Et plus ils étaient puissants, plus ils avaient tendance à user de leurs pouvoirs et de leur domination.

« Ce n'est pas contradictoire ce que tu racontes ? Tu dis considérer tous les êtres vivants, mais tu m'épargne-moi ? Le Prince des Démons ? Celui qui ravage le monde à l'aide de ses armées infernales ? Celui qui ne témoigne d'aucune pitié envers la moindre âme qui a le malheur de croiser son chemin ? Est-ce que me tuer ne serait pas plus judicieux justement ? »

Visiblement irrité à son tour, l'Ermite préféra esquiver la confrontation et partit se vêtir d'un épais manteau de fourrure.

« Je vais aller nourrir les bêtes. » dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi las. « Profites-en pour t'endormir, tu me feras moins chier en pionçant plutôt qu'à chercher maladroitement à me provoquer. »

Lucifer grogna, mais fit mine de l'ignorer. La main sur la poignée, l'Ermite se tourna vers lui : « Rivaï. »

Lucifer le regarda, sans trop comprendre.

« Mon nom est Rivaï », explicita-t-il. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

\- J'ai réussi à me débrouiller tout seul pendant des siècles. », ricana-t-il. « Je pense que je pourrais très bien me passer de toi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit !»

Rivaï ne broncha pas, puis s'engouffra dans le froid hivernal.

L'expression moqueuse de Lucifer s'estompa instantanément une fois la porte claquée. Il ne faisait pas confiance en ce type, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de subir les événements.

De toute façon, quitte à ne pas survivre malgré tout, mieux valait qu'il se rétablisse ici qu'au fin fond des bois. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici ce premier chapitre achevé !
> 
> Alors, vos impressions ? Le réveil de Lucifer et ses réactions ? Les premiers échanges avec Rivaï ?
> 
> Même si ce n'est que le début, je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis (et Easyan sans doute aussi !). Sachant que je reprends l'univers d'une autre fanfic, c'est d'autant plus la pression ahah !
> 
> Concernant la longueur de cette histoire : il faudra normalement compter 6 chapitres (à voir s'il y a un épilogue, je me tâte encore un peu…). J'essaierai de les tenir et de ne pas la faire façon Easyan 8D (comment je risque de prendre cher pour cette réflexion ahah !).
> 
> Quant à mon rythme d'écriture/publication : c'est assez délicat de vous préciser dans combien de temps sera publié les prochains chapitres, sachant que leur longueur risque d'être variable (ce premier chapitre sera sans doute le plus court XD). Vu que j'écris une autre fanfiction en parallèle (et pas question non plus de la délaisser), j'alternerai l'écriture pour ces 2 histoires. Et Mais si vous souhaitez suivre l'avancement, vous pouvez consulter mon profil afin d'être informé de son avancement n_n.
> 
> Merci encore à Easyan-Chewey pour la révision, et pour avoir accepté de me lancer dans ce projet (cette pression... J'espère que cela te plaira jusqu'à la fin X'D)!


End file.
